


Cold Sweat

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: based off tinashe's song "Cold Sweat"





	Cold Sweat

## 

##  **_Ice. Dripping. Cold. Sweat._ **

* * *

"You want to know something, sithandwa sam?” He coos in your ear. You nod slowly, trying to best to arch into him. The handcuffs restraining you from touching him. He chuckles at you desperate need of friction as he sits up, his eyes scanning your naked body. “I love getting a reaction out of you.” He answers, gently tracing his fingers up and down your stomach, making you squirm. Another deep chuckle.

 

“T’Challa…” You mumble. He shushes you. “I wonder…” He pauses, turning slightly and reaching into a bowl that sits on the nightstand beside the bed. He carried the bowl in after he handcuffed you to the bed. His hand comes out the bowl with two solid ice cubes. Both so cold you could see the chilled smoke coming off of them. You inhaled deeply. He’s facing you again with one ice cube in each hand. “...what your reaction will be…” Pausing again, he slowly starts to bring down the cube in his left hand towards your right nipple. Once the chill hits the sensitive skin, your breath immediately hitches, T’Challa hums. “...to this.” He smiles, finally finishing his teasing sentence. He starts to move the ice cube around, watching you intently as you start to squirm even more. A small moan escapes your lips.

 

He brings the other cube to your left nipple, earning a loud gasp from you. He moves the cubes around your nipples in unison before carefully moving them down the valley of your breast. “Oh…” Is all you can say as the chill makes you shiver. “Entle.” He says, tracing the cubes in small circles. He goes lower, and lower, until he’s right below your navel. He stops suddenly, rubbing your sides. “Tell me what you want, Y/N.” He asks you, his voice husky. You looked over at the bowl, then back at him. He gets the gesture and grabs another ice cube. “Please, kumkani.” You moan. He hesitates, but obliges. Bending down, he softly kisses your abdomen and grips your thigh. His eyes flicker to your before slowly landing the cube on your swollen clit. “Ah!” You exclaimed at the sudden contact. He moves the cube in a circle, slow and smooth. You mewl and buck your hips.

 

“Musa ukuhambisa.” He commands. You listen, small moans coming from you as he moves the cube down to your folds. “How does this feel?” He asks. You throw your head back against the pillow. “ _So…so…good._ ” You moan. He’s in between your legs now. Face to face with your pussy. He gently blows on your folds making your hips jump. “Mmm.” Is all he says before bringing the cube down to your entrance. His tongue traces your clit as he slowly enters the cube inside. Your arched your back and pulled at the cuffs. You moaned loudly as T’Challa started to get to work on your sensitive nub. Grinding against his tongue, your moans become louder. “Please…please…” You plead, as your legs start to shake.

 

With the cube now melted, T’Challa replaces it with one of his long, slender fingers. “Oh fuck!” You yell as he curls it, hitting your spot. He shifts and start to lap his tongue at your wetness. Your head starts to thrash and legs involuntarily shake. T’Challa’s eyes are now on you, watching your reaction to the pleasure he was giving you. He sucks on your clit before stopping for a moment. In the sexiest voice you had ever heard, he speaks.

 

“Cum kimi, uthando lwam.”

 

The orgasm washes over you. Taking you to cloud 9 and making you scream. You pull on the handcuffs harder, knowing it would leave bruises on your wrist. This was so…odd to you. Your body was cold because of the ice, but also….hot at the same time. You had a thin layer of sweat on you and your chest is heaving. T’Challa did one last, long lick from your entrance to your clit before sitting up. His entire beard soaked. “Bast, Y/N…” He marvels, rubbing your thighs. You give him a small smile, still shaking due to aftershocks. A moment pass before you speak.

 

“May you uncuff me now, T’Challa?” You asks. He scoffs and snickered. Straddling you, he brings his head down to yours, kissing you passionately. “No.” He responds, making you furrow your eyebrows. Gently gripping your breath and bringing his lips to your ear, he whispers. “We are not done yet, sithandwa sam.”  Taking your earlobe with his teeth.

 

Without saying a word, your hooked your legs around the king, ready for what he was about to give you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION:
> 
> sithandwa sam - “my love”
> 
> “entle” - “beautiful”
> 
> “Musa ukuhambisa” - “don’t move”
> 
> “Cum kimi, uthando lwam” - “ Cum for me, my love”


End file.
